


Parasitic Tigress

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mom is like a parasite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitic Tigress

My mom is like a parasite,

Sapping energy, time, beliefs, and feelings.

My mom is like a hunting tigress,

Always striking vital nerves, always for the kill.

My mom is like a magnet,

she pulls you in and won't let go.

My mom is like a pillow,

soft, gentle, and comforting.

My mom is like a die,

you never know what you will roll;

A winning strike or deadly snake eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of teen angst. I get along a lot better with my mom now that I have moved out.


End file.
